Der Dunkle König und die Männlichen Verlorenen (DW)
"Der Dunkle König und die Männlichen Verlorenen" ist das fünfte Kapitel von Die Welt von Robert Jordans Das Rad der Zeit. © Robert Jordan, Übersetzung von Nessaia Quelle: http://wot.books.free.fr/world/ Shai'tan left Als das Loch in einen Ort außerhalb des Musters gebohrt wurde, nutzte eine dunkle Präsenz die Öffnung, um die Welt zu berühren. Diese Präsenz, die sich selbst Shai'tan nannte, war außerhalb der Zeit und der Schöpfung vom Schöpfer des Universums eingekerkert worden. Seit seine Berührung das erste mal gespürt wurde, ist er mit vielen Namen bedacht worden: Vater der Lügen, Sichtblender, Herr des Grabes, Schäfer der Nacht, Herzbann, Seelenbann, Herzfang, Alter Grimmer, Grasverderber, Blattverderber und, am weitesten verbreitet, Dunkler König. Sogar heute noch nutzen nur wenige seinen wahren Namen, weil sie fürchten, dass das seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken könnte. Den Dunklen König bein Namen zu nennen bringt Unglück. Obwohl weder männlich noch weiblich nach bekannten Maßstäben wird Shai'tan normalerweise als männlich angesehen. Er hat keine tatsächliche physische Form, da er etwas außerhalb und jenseits des Universums darstellt, aber er hat die Fähigkeit, die physische Welt zu beeinflussen. Im werden oftmals menschliche Motive zu geschrieben, trotz der Tatsache, dass er nicht menschlich ist und sich deshalb unserem kompletten Verständnis entzieht. Allerdings gibt es ein menschliches Wort, das Shai'tan zu verkörpern scheint - "böse". Seine Anhänger stimmen zu, dass es sein Ziel ist, sich aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien und vollständig in der Welt zu erscheinen, und er hat seine Absicht bekannt gegeben, die ganze Schöpfung nach seinem eigenen Bild zu erschaffen, wenn er nach Tarmon Gai'don, dem letzten Kampf, entkommt. Es gibt wenig Zweifel, dass er die Macht dazu hat, das zu tun, da er ein Wesen mit gottähnlichen Fähigkeiten ist, vielleicht auf einer Stufe mit denen des Schöpfers. Manche Gelehrte glauben, dass er das komplette Gegenteil zum Schöpfer darstellt. Er hat nicht, wieso auch immer, die Fähigkeit, ohne Hilfe aus unserer Welt aus seinem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Die Tatsache, dass der Krieg des Schattens mit einem Versuch seiner Anhänger startete, das zu beenden, was mit dem Stollen begonnen worden war, ist ein Beweis seiner Beschränkung. Diese Anhänger waren und sind notwendig für jegliche mögliche flucht, aber seit der Bohrung des Stollens hat es immer solche gegeben, die bereitwillig dem Schatten folgen. Als Shai'tan das erste mal die Welt berührte, brachte seine Berührung ein Versprechen von Macht und Herrschaft weit über allem, was sich ein Mensch erträumt hatte. Er versprach, die Welt zu erneuern und jene, die ihm den Weg zur Macht geebnet hatten, in seinem Namen herrschen zu lassen. Jenen, die ihm treu ergeben dienten, wurde Unsterblichkeit garantiert. Schattenlords Einige Aes Sedai waren extrem empfänglich für die Versprechen von Herrschaft und Ruhm. Es machte keinen Unterschied, dass die Welt, die sie beherrschen würden, eine Welt des Schattens sein würde. Alles, was zählte war, dass sie herrschen würden und mit Unsterblichkeit konnte ihre Herrschaft für immer währen. Diese Aes Sedai entsagten dem Licht und ihren Eiden des Dienens, um den Wünschen des Großen Herrn der Dunkelheit zu folgen. Sie nannten ihn niemals bei seinem Namen, in dem Glauben, dass die Benutzung seines wahren Namens Blasphemie wäre, und benutzten statt dessen "Großer Herr der Dunkelheit". All diese Schattenlords, In QotW 2-12 - Verlorene 1 korrigiert Robert Jordan die in DWvRJDRdZ gegebenen Informationen bezüglich Schattenlords. Der Guide deutet an, dass Aes Sedai, die sich im Zeitalter der Legenden dem Schatten zu wandten, entweder als Schattenlords oder als Verlorene/Auserwählte bekannt waren, abhängig von ihrer Stärke in der Einen Macht. In den QOTW allerdings erklärt Jordan, dass alle Aes Sedai, die sich im Zweiten Zeitalter dem Schatten zu wandten, als Verlorene/Auserwählte bekannt waren, und dass sich die Bezeichnung Schattenlords auf Machtlenker während der Trolloc-Kriege bezieht. Anscheinend enthält der Guide Informationen, die absichtlich inkorrekt sind, um die Verwirrung zu zeigen, der sich in-Welt-Historiker gegenüber sahen, die versuchten, vergangene Ereignisse mit unvollständigen Berichten zu rekonstruieren. soweit bekannt ist, reisten in die Grube des Verderbens im Shayol Ghul um ihre Seelen dem Dunklen König zu verschreiben. Den besten von ihnen wurden Macht und Fähigkeiten gegeben, weit über denen von andren, was sie fast zu Nebengöttern machte. Untereinander wurden sie als "Jene, die auserwählt wurden, die Welt auf ewig zu regieren" oder einfach "die Auserwählten". Für alle anderen waren sie als die Verlorenen bekannt. Die Verlorenen Eine Sache geht aus vielen Quellen hervor: die Verlorenen intrigierten gegeneinander mit fast genauso viel Eifer, wie sie für die Eroberungspläne des Schattens intrigierten. Das größte Ziel für alle der Auserwählten war, "Nae'blis" genannt zu werden, der eine, der über allen anderen stehen würde, nach dem Letzten Kampf nur einen halben Schritt unter dem Großen Herrn selbst. Sie wetteiferten um diese Position der höchsten Gunst seit dem Tage, an dem sie sich dem Dunklen König verschworen hatten, immer hoffend, dass sie ihren Wert dem Großen Herrn beweisen konnten. Obwohl andere Aes Sedai zum Schatten überliefen, war niemand, der diesen jetzt Verlorenen genannten auch nur ansatzweise an Stärke gleich kam, während des letzten Kriegsjahres noch am Leben; allerdings ist von nicht einem von ihnen überliefert, dass er durch den Feind starb. Diese Menschen wollten Macht, und ihre Begierden wurden zur Obsession - und es ist fast sicher, dass der Dunkle König diesen tödlichen Wettkampf ermutigte. Zweifellos wollte der Dunkle König nur die stärksten, um ihm zu dienen, und er trieb seine Diener dazu, ihre eigene Auslese zu betreiben. Die Überlebenden dieses Ausleseprozesses, die dreizehn mächtigsten der Verloren, die bei der Versiegelung des Stollens gefangen worden waren, sind vollständig bekannt, aber ein in der Alten Sprache bewanderter Mann hat ihnen aus Verachtung neue Namen gegeben. Es Sind Aginor, Asmodean, Balthamel, Be'lal, Demandred, Graendal, Ishamael, Lanfear, Mesaana, Moghedien, Rahvin, Sammael und Semirhage. Die Auserwählten nahmen ihre neuen Namen mit stolz als Symbol für ihre Wiedergeburt im Schatten, diejenigen aufgebend, mit denen sie geboren worden waren. Seit dem Krieg der Macht bis zu diesem Tag wurden diese Namen benutzt, um Kindern Angst zu machen, obwohl selbst die düstersten Geschichten, die über die Auserwählten erzählt wurden, nur blasse Schatten der Gräueltaten sind, die sie tatsächlich begangen haben. Viele Details ihrer Leben und ihres Ursprungs sind an die Zeit und die Geschichte verloren gegangen, während ihre Körper hinter dem Siegel gefangen blieben, aber eine bemerkenswerte Menge von Informationen hat die drei oder vielleicht viertausend Jahre seit ihrer Einkerkerung durch Lews Therin überstanden. Ebenfalls bemerkenswert ist, wie wenig von ihren Taten seit ihrem kürzlichen Wiedererscheinen in der Welt bekannt geworden ist. Ob die Verlorenen irgendwelche Informationen zerstört haben, die ihre möglichen Schwächen offen legen könnten, ist unbekannt, aber es muss als Möglichkeit angenommen haben. Auf jeden Fall ist die Menge von vorhandenen Informationen über die Verlorenen bei jedem einzelnen unterschiedlich. Ishamael Der Anführer der Dreizehn, die den Hohen Rat der Mächte des Schattens bildeten, war Ishamael, oder "Verräter aller Hoffnung" in der Alten Sprache. Auch bekannt als Ba'alzamon, Herz der Dunkelheit und Seele des Schattens war er mit Sicherheit der führende General des Dunklen Königs, trotz der Tatsache, dass er niemals das direkte Kommando über ein Schlachtfeld innehatte. Es wird davon ausgegangen, dass er im Gebrauch der Einen Macht der Mächtigste unter den Auserwählten war, und ihm niemand gleichkam außer Lews Therin Telamon selbst. thumb Als Elan Morin Tedronai war er einer der führenden Philosophen seiner Zeit, vielleicht der führendste überhaupt. Seine Bücher (unter anderem Analysis of Perceived Meaning, Reality and the Absence of Meaning und die Disassembly of Reason), zu esoterisch für die breite Bevölkerung, waren sehr einflussreich auf viele Bereiche jenseits der Philosophie, besonders bei den Künsten. Keine Kopien davon haben überlebt und vielleicht ist die Welt damit besser dran, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt. Einige Teile aus der Zeit nach seinem Beitritt zum Schatten haben überlebt - vermutlich Briefe - und zeigen seinen Glauben daran, dass der Krieg zwischen dem Schatten und der Seele Lews Therin Telamons schon von Anbeginn der Schöpfung herrschte und einen endlosen Krieg zwischen dem Großen Herrn der Dunkelheit und dem Schöpfer darstellte. Ihm zufolge hatte Lews Therin sich während anderer Drehungen des Rades dem Dunklen König ergeben und war dessen Champion geworden. Während des Krieges kämpfte er genauso hart dafür, Lews Therin auf die Seite des Schattens zu ziehen, wie auch dafür, ihn zu besiegen. Elan Morin war vermutlich einer der ersten, die sich selbst dem Schatten übergaben, vermutlich sogar der erste. Seine öffentliche Bekanntgabe dessen, die von einer weltweit respektierten Person kam zu einer Zeit, als Hungersnöte, Plagen und massive Aufstände eine unvorbereitete Welt überrollten, in der Mitte einer Konferenz, die einberufen worden war, um den Umgang mit der Krise zu diskutieren, rief nur noch größere Aufstände hervor. Es war Elan Morin, der zur gleichen Zeit der Welt das erste mal verkündete, wem sie sich gegenüber sahen. Er rief zur vollständigen Zerstörung der alten Ordnung auf - in der Tat sogar zur kompletten Zerstörung von allem. Als der Drache den finalen Schlag gegen den Schatten am Shayol Ghul anführte, könnte Ishamael auf irgendeine Weise nur teilweise durch die Versiegelung des Stollens gefangen worden sein, die es ihm ermöglichte, die Welt zu berühren, während die anderen innerhalb des Siegels schliefen - das geht aus einem vor kurzem entdeckten Manuskript hervor, das auf Aran Sohn des Malan Sohn des Senar zurückgeht (geboren zirka 50 NZ). Das Manuskript, das anscheinend zu Arans Tod noch unvollständig war, basiert zum größten Teil auf Briefen und Tagebüchern, die Aran Aes Sedai zuschreibt, die während der Zerstörung der Welt gelebt haben. Diese Schriftstücke (heutzutage unglücklicherweise nur noch als kurze Erwähnung im Manuskript vorhanden) erklären, dass es Sichtungen von und sogar Zusammenstöße mit Ishamael nach der Versiegelung des Stollens gegeben haben soll, vermutlich aber mehr als vierzig Jahre später. Niemals hatten die Frauen, die die Tagebücher geschrieben hatten, die Sichtungen selbst erlebt, aber Aran traute ihnen blind. Solche Behauptungen müssen albern erscheinen, aber Aran ist bekannt als ein Schreiber von absoluter Glaubhaftigkeit, einer der niemals eine Quelle zitierte, die er nicht nachweisen konnte (obwohl sowohl seine Quellen als auch ihr Nachweis lange verloren gegangen sind). Er vermutete (andere verlorene Quellen zitierend), dass es vermutlich ein paar Jahre gedauert hat, Ishamael mit den anderen Verlorenen vollständig in die Falle hineinzuziehen. Wenn dem so war, scheint es möglich, dass Ishamael nach einem regelmäßigen Zyklus aus dem Gefängnis hinaus gelangte, das die anderen hielt, und auch wieder zurückgezogen wurde. Während seines Lebens machte Aran Beobachtungen basierend auf Zyklen von mehreren vierzig Jahren ohne irgend einen Indikator dafür zu entdecken, dass einer der Verlorenen während dieser Intervalle frei in der Welt war. Die letzten Seiten des Manuskripts scheinen zu zeigen, dass Aran Zweifel an seiner eigenen These bekommen hab, aber wir haben Beweise dafür, dass er vermutlich richtig lag. Gespräche mit eingekerkerten Schattenfreunden haben ergeben, dass einige von ihnen Instruktionen von Ishamael erhalten haben, lange bevor die anderen Verlorenen frei kamen (ein Ereignis, das laut mehrerer Aussagen 997 NÄ oder 998 NÄ stattgefunden hat und durch die allmähliche Schwächung der Siegel hervorgerufen wurde). Einige berichteten, dass sie schon 983 NÄ Befehle von ihm erhalten haben, als die Siegel auf jeden Fall noch stark genug waren, die anderen zu halten. Es ist absolut wahrscheinlich, dass Ishamael in noch früherer Zeit frei gewesen sein könnte, und dass der Zyklus nur länger war, als Aran beobachten konnte. Sicher waren zwei Zeiträume mit den größten Aubtänden der Menschheit seit der Zerstörung der Welt, den Trolloc-Kriegen und dem Hundertjährigen Krieg, die wahrscheinlichste Zeit für einen der Verlorenen, frei zu sein und seine Boshaftigkeit auszuleben. Während des Trolloc-Krieges wurde der Name Ba'alzamon, später von Ishamael beansprucht, von einem leitenden Anführer benutzt, und später von anderen Schattenlords. Es existiert keine solche Verbindung während des Hundertjährigens Krieges, aber es ist fast unmöglich, einen Beweis zu erbringen. Vermutlich werden einige zukünftige Forscher herausfinden, ob Ishamael tatsächlich für diese beiden Katastrophen verantwortlich war. Frühere Beweise dieser Möglichkeit kamen von glaubhaften Quellen derjenigen, die behaupten, Ishamael vor seinem Tod gesehen zu haben. Von ihm wird gesagt, dass er seinen wahren Namen vergessen hat und eher halb wahnsinnig ist und weniger halb menschlich, ein Zustand der teilweise begründet liegen könnte in Arans Theorie. Er war normalerweise ganz in schwarz gekleidet mit Flammen anstelle der Augen und des Mundes. Ob es ein Trick mithilfe der Einen Macht war oder das Resultat seiner Verlockung, ist unbekannt. Er wurde von Rand al'Thor im Stein von Tear 999 NÄ getötet Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel), aber für die Anhänger des Herrn des Grabes ist der Tod noch nicht das Ende. Aginor Der zweitmächtigste Mann, unter dem Verlorenen als Aginor bekannt, kam in der Stärke gleich nach Lews Therin und Ishamael. Bevor er sich dem Schatten zu wandte, war er bekannt als Ishar Morrad Chuain, einer der führenden Biologie-Wissenschaftler im Zeitalter der Legenden. Wenn den vorhandenen Quellen geglaubt werden kann, verstand er "die kleinsten Strukturen lebendiger Dinge" besser als irgend jemand anderes in diesem Zeitalter. Klar ist, dass er sich an der allseits verbreiteten Meinung scheuerte, dass es nichts mehr zu entdecken gab, nur gelegentlich noch ein loses Ende, das es irgendwo anzustecken galt. Seine Arbeit betraf anscheinend neue Variationen von pflanzlichem Leben, sowohl als Feldfrüchte wie auch für Zierpflanzen, aber er wurde mehr als einmal bestraft für unerlaubte Arbeit an Tieren. Ishar Morrad war einer der ersten Verlorenen, die zum Schatten übergingen, vermutlich irgendwann in den ersten drei Dekaden des Zusammenbruchs. Nachdem er ein Verlorener geworden war, steckte er all seine Energie in die Schöpfung von "Schattengezücht", lebende Konstrukte, erschaffen um dem Schatten zu dienen. Seine Arbeit tauchte zum ersten mal in Form von Trollocs auf, Kreaturen gemacht aus einer Kombination von menschlichen und tierischen Substanzen. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass die Erschaffung von Trollocs schon vor dem Krieg der Macht begann, da sie in seinen ersten Tagen schon in großer Zahl auftraten. Durch fruchtbahre Vermehrung formten die Trollocs gegen Ende des Krieges den Großteil der Armeen des Schattens. sie wurden bald gefolgt von anderen Kreationen, einige von diesen existieren noch, so wie die Draghkar, und einige sind nur noch durch historische Überlieferungen bekannt, so wie die Gholam und die Jumara. Soweit es bekannt ist, führte Aginor niemals das Kommando über ein Schlachtfeld oder diente als Gouverneur. Aber er hatte die absolute Erlaubnis, auf welche Weise auch immer Material für seine Experimente zu beschaffen. Schätzungen zufolge wurden vom Anfang des Krieges der Macht bis zu seinem Ende mehr als zehntausend Männer, Frauen und Kinder entführt, und diese Zahlen könnten sich während der letzten fünf Jahre des Krieges mehr als verdoppelt haben. Es gibt Aufzeichnungen darüber, dass Aginor nur deshalb zum Schatten überlief, weil ihm nur als einem Schattenverschworenen erlaubt sein würde, die Art von Forschungen zu betreiben, die er wollte. Während der Versiegelung des Stollens wurde er genau unter dem Siegel gebunden. Als Resultat aus dieser unmittelbaren Nähe zur Welt war er einer der ersten, die erwachten und entkommen konnten, nur um sich selbst in einem Körper zu finden, der während der langen Jahre seiner Gefangenschaft durch die Drehungen des Rades unvorstellbar gealtert und gedorrt war. Durch die vom Dunklen König garantierte Unsterblichkeit war er noch am leben, aber vermutlich durch die Effekte seiner Gefangenschaft hatte sein Körper unter den Verheerungen der Zeit gelitten. Er war auch einer der ersten, die sterben mussten, gefallen durch Rand al'Thor am Auge der Welt 998 NÄ. Es gibt weder Anfang noch Ende (Kapitel) Balthamel Balthamel, geboren als Eval Ramman, war ein Historiker, spezialisiert auf das Studium der Geschichte verschwundener Kulturen. Obwohl recht stark in der Macht war er nicht in der Lage dazu, sich selbst so weit von anderen abzuheben, um sich den von ihm so gewünschten dritten Namen zu verdienen. Einige Quellen lassen vermuten, dass es nicht allein die Qualität seiner Arbeit war, die seinen niedrigen Status verursachte. Von ihm wurde gesagt, dass er ein sehr heißblütig war und sein Temperament oft nicht kontrollieren konnte. Mehr als einmal war er sehr nahe daran, durch die Macht gebunden zu werden, um keine Gewalt mehr zu begehen. Er war ein gut aussehender Mann, der die Gesellschaft von Frauen genoss und bei ihnen sehr beliebt war, aber trotz seiner Position in einem Institut des höheren Studiums in M'Jinn verbrachte er einen Großteil seiner Zeit in Etablissements, die heute als Tavernen der niedersten Sorte bezeichnet werden würden. Er genoss den Verkehr mit den raueren Elementen der Gesellschaft, sogar Kriminellen, in einem überraschenden Maße. Es wird angenommen, dass der Haupt-, und vermutlich einzige, Grund dafür, dass er nicht entlassen wurde, seine Stärke in der Einen Macht war. Eval ließ sich durch das Versprechen der Unsterblichkeit zum Schatten bekehren. Auf ewig zu leben und niemals zu altern; nichts leichter als das. Er reiste irgendwann in den mittleren Jahren des Zusammenbruchs zum Shayol Ghul um seine Seele zu überschreiben. Obwohl er als Balthamel während des Krieges in den höchsten Kreisen des Schattens stand, ist seine genaue Rolle unmöglich zu beschreiben. Möglicherweise hat er ein Geheimdienst-Netzwerk geführt, das sich mit dem von Moghedien messen konnte. Zweifellos führte er niemals das Kommando über ein Schlachtfeld, und es ist ebenfalls möglich, dass er niemals als Gouverneur diente. Wie auch immer seine Stellung war, es ist bekannt dass er an einigen umfangreichen Gräueltaten beteiligt war, unter anderem am Erbauen von Lagern zur Züchtung von Menschen als Futter für die Trollocs. Nach der Versiegelung des Stollens wurde er noch näher an der Oberfläche gefangen als Aginor, und wurde zur gleichen Zeit befreit. Wie Aginor hatte er unter der vergehenden Zeit leiden müssen, aber in einem viel größeren Ausmaß. Seine Seele und sein Geist waren noch immer lebendig, aber sein einst gut aussehender Körper war so sehr verfallen, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte, ihn anzusehen. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage, seine eigene Zunge zum Sprechen zu benutzen. Balthamel war gezwungen, jedes bisschen seines Fleisches zu bedecken und benötigte Aginor, um führ ihn zu sprechen. Als erster der dreizehn, der starb, wurde er vom Grünen Mann, dem letzten der Nym, am Auge der Welt getötet. Zusammentreffen am Auge (Kapitel) Sammael Die meisten der Verlorenen wurden tief genug gefangen, um unberührt und unzerstört von der Zeit zu überdauern, aber es ließ sie ein wenig langsamer entkommen als Aginor und Balthamel. Es fehlten sogar Narben, außer der einen, die von dem Auserwählten namens Sammael getragen wurde. Sammaels Narbe war deutliche Furche, die sein ansonsten gut aussehendes Gesicht überzog, als ob ein glühender Schürhaken vom Haaransatz bis zu seinem Jochbein gezogen worden wäre. Zu seiner Zeit konnten solche Dinge leicht wiederhergestellt werden. Aber er verweigerte es, seine Narbe entfernen zu lassen, und trug sie als eine Erinnerung an die demütigende Niederlage, die er erlitten hatte. Es war ein Symbol von Hass und Rache. Als tatkräftiger, massiver Mann mit goldblondem Haar, blauen Augen und einem schroffen Wesen war Sammael auf eine markante Weise gut aussehend. Seine kompakte Statur ließ ihn größer aussehen, als er eigentlich war. Verglichen mit anderen Männern war er nur von durchschnittlicher Größe. Das störte ihn, da er sich öfter durch seine Größe als durch seine Fähigkeiten beurteilt fühlte, und er empfand es als Mangel. Als Tel Janin Aellinsar war er vor dem Krieg ein weltberühmter Sportler, der sich in einer ganzen Reihe von Disziplinen messen konnte, unter anderem Bogenschießen und einer Art Schwertkampf ohne Blutvergießen, in welcher er Weltmeister war. Er war als Freund von Lews Therin Telamon bekannt, obwohl die Stärke dieser Freundschaft nicht festgestellt werden kann. Mit dem Einsetzen des Krieges der Macht zeigten sich seine anderen Talente und er wurde schnell einer von Lews Therins besten Generälen. Zweifellos verliebte er sich in den Krieg, und höchstwahrscheinlich in das Ansehen und die Privilegien, die es mit sich brachte, einer der bekanntesten und besten Generäle zu sein. Seine größte Stärke lag in der Verteidigung und jene, die den Schatten bekämpften, mussten sich oft verteidigen. Im vierten Jahr des Krieges lief er plötzlich zum Schatten über. Das kam vermutlich daher, dass er zu dem Glauben kam, dass der Dunkle König unausweichlich gewinnen würde - trotz seiner Fähigkeiten sowohl als Krieger als auch als Taktiker zog er es vor, seine Armeen nur dann in die Schlacht zu schicken, wenn der Sieg auch sicher war - und teils vermutlich aus Hass auf Lews Therin. Er glaubte, ein besserer General zu sein als Lews Therin, und das Oberkommando zu verdienen, das dem anderen Mann gegeben worden war. Lews Therin Telamon war es, der ihm seine Narbe zufügte, eine Narbe, die er tragen wollte, bis Lews Therin besiegt vor ihm lag. Sammael zog die Eroberung durch militärische Einsätze den politischen Manövern aus Intrigen und Diplomatie vor, und er zog das Kommando im Feld dem Dienst als Gouverneur vor. Wann immer es möglich war, kehrte er immer zu militärischen Aktionen zurück. Verständlicherweise waren die Menschen seiner Gebiete immer froh, ihn gehen zu sehen. Zusätzlich zu den üblichen Gräueltaten wurden seine Regierungszeiten geprägt von etwas, das man vielleicht geistesabwesende Grausamkeit nennen könnte. Seine Territorien waren schnell soweit heruntergekommen, dass sie kaum noch in der Lage waren, die Anforderungen des Krieg des Schattens zu erfüllen. Dreck und Hunger waren nicht selten in vom Schatten beherrschten Gebieten - tatsächlich war das Fehlen von diesen selten, und der Gebrauch der Macht, um die Gesundheit der Bevölkerung wiederherzustellen oder beizubehalten, war unbekannt - aber in Sammaels Territorien waren unzählige Tode durch Krankheit und Tod normal, vermutlich weil er sich nicht im geringsten für wenigstens ein Minimum an Gesundheits- und Nahrungsversorgung interessierte. Es wird berichtet, dass er gern große Projekte plante, und Menschen und Ressourcen, die vom vorherigen Gouverneur zur Erhaltung des Territoriums angefordert worden waren, wurden unwiderruflich diesen Projekten zugeteilt, sobald Sammael die Verantwortung übernahm. Im völligen Gegensatz zur Bevölkerung wurden Soldaten unter Sammaels Kommando - Menschen und Schattengezücht - gut behandelt und umsorgt, wenn auch unpersönlich. Es wurde gesagt, dass er auf sie acht gab, wie er auf die Ausrüstung seiner Sportlertage acht gab, so dass sie nicht versagten. Noch schlechter als die Zivilbevölkerung unter Sammaels Herrschaft wurden Gefangene behandelt. Diejenigen, die nicht Trolloc-Futter wurden (und das war das übliche Schicksal von Soldaten, die Gefangene des Schattens wurden), fanden sich selbst oft eingesperrt ohne ausreichende Nahrung und Wasser, um zu überleben, oder mit überhaupt nichts. Es ist bekannt, dass in dem Falle, wenn er informiert wurde, dass das den Gefangenen zugeteilte Essen nur zur Hälfte ausreichen würde, sie am Leben zu erhalten, er die sofortige Exekution der Hälfte der Gefangenen anordnete. Zuletzt bekannt von Sammael ist, dass er Illian unter dem Namen Lord Brend regierte, aber sein derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort kann nicht ermittelt werden. Rahvin Sammael hasste politische Intrigen, aber Rahvin zog diese Art von Diplomatie und Manipulation dem offenen Konflikt vor. Als großer, dunkler Mann von kräftiger Statur war Rahvin recht gut aussehend, trotz des weißen Haares an seinen Schläfen. Über Ared Mosinel ist nichts vor dem Zusammenbruch bekannt, während dem er im Höchsten Rat der Mächte des Dunklen Königs erschien, und in Wahrheit auch nicht besonders viel danach. Es gibt nur wenig Zweifel, dass er danach dürstete, Macht über alle anderen zu haben, und sich zum Dunklen König wandte, um diesen Durst zu löschen. Es wird angenommen, dass er auf diskrete Weise Zwang einsetzte, Willenskraft und Verstand beugte, um seine immerwährende Kontrolle jeder Situation zu gewährleisten. Unter dem Schatten hatte er sowohl ein militärisches Kommando inne als auch einen politischen Posten, und während er ein recht guter General war, so waren es die politischen und diplomatischen Felder, in denen seine Fähigkeiten aufblühten, wenn auch mit einem wohlüberlegten Zwang bis hin zur Manipulation. Ihm wird das Überlaufen einiger Regionen zum Dunklen König ohne tatsächliche Invasion zugeschrieben. Die Regionen, die er für den Schatten regierte, wurden effizient, wenn nicht sogar hart verwaltet, wenn auch oft mit einem Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit fürs Detail. Rahvins zwei größte Schwächen waren seine Liebe zur Speichelleckerei und seine Liebe zu Frauen. Viele Menschen erhielten hohe Positionen in seiner Regierung, weil sie ihm schmeichelten, obwohl er sie genauso schnell wieder entfernte, wenn sie sich als zu ungeeignet für die Position erwiesen. Und obwohl ein gut aussehender Mann, so konnte er Ablehnung nicht ertragen. Seine Geliebten hatten selten eine Wahl in dieser Angelegenheit. Das meiste an Nachlässigkeit in seiner Regierung kann auf die Zeit zurückgeführt werden, die er mit seinen Geliebten verbrachte. Einmal frei aus dem Stollen nahm er den Namen Gaebril an und verführte Königin Morgase von Andor, Zwang benutzend, um sie in ein vernarrtes Haustier zu verwandeln, und regierte Andor hinter dem Thron, bis er mit Baalsfeuer von Rand al'Thor getötet wurde. Verbrannte Fäden (Kapitel) Be'lal Während Rahvin die Manipulation vorzog, war der Verlorene, der als Be'lal der Neidische bekannt war, ein solcher Meister darin, dass er auch oft als Netzweber bezeichnet wurde. Als Duram Laddel Cham war er im Zeitalter der Legenden das Äquivalent zu einem Anwalt, der die Menschen im Gericht repräsentierte. Dass er gut war in dem, was er tat, ist bewiesen durch den ehrenvollen dritten Namen, aber nicht durch irgend eine andere Quelle. Er ist der Verlorene, über den am wenigsten bekannt ist. Einige Quellen lassen vermuten, dass er, wie Sammael, einer der Anführer des Kampfes gegen den Schatten war, bevor er sich diesem zu wandte, und dass er Lews Therin beneidete und später hasste. Als großer, athletischer Mann mit kurz geschnittenem silbernen Haar vereinte und übertraf er die Stärken von Rahvin und auch Sammael, indem er sowohl ein geduldiger und gerissener Planer war und ein fähiger Kämpfer, der bereit war, dem Feind direkt gegenüber zu treten. Er lief während des Zusammenbruchs zum Schatten über, aber ob zum Anfang oder erst gegen Ende ist nicht bekannt. Während des Krieges führte er einige Kommandos im Feld, sich als ein mehr als fähiger, wenn nicht sogar herausragender General erweisend, und er regierte mindestens eine eroberte Region. Seine Feldzüge und seine Regierungsverwaltung waren von extremer Grausamkeit und Gewalt geprägt, aber man kann sagen, nur so viel wie bei jedem anderen Verlorenen. Einige Überreste lassen vermuten, dass er unter denen war, welche die Halle der Diener zerstörten, nur Tage vor dem Gegenschlag, der ihn und die anderen Verlorenen im Stollen einschloss. Nach seiner Flucht aus dem Siegel bahnte er sich vorsichtig seinen Weg in die Adelskreise von Tear, und als Hochlord Samon regierte er Tear, bis er von Moiraine im Stein von Tear mit Baalsfeuer getötet wurde. Demandred Demandred war ein anderer der Verlorenen, der sich wie Sammael im Krieg des Schattens aus Neid gegen Lews Therin wandte. Er hasste den Drachen mehr als Sammael, mit weitaus weniger Grund. thumb Vor seinem Wechsel zum Schatten war er als Barid Bel Medar bekannt, in seiner Zeit an Ansehen und Einflussreichtum nur von Lews Therin Telamon übertroffen. Er war groß und irgendwie gut aussehend, allerdings nicht so groß wie Lews Therin und seine Habichtsnase ließ ihn beinahe, aber nicht ganz attraktiv wirken. "Beinahe" schien die Geschichte seines Lebens zu sein. Einen Tag nach Lews Therin geboren hatte er fast so viel Stärke und fast so viele Fähigkeiten. Er verbrachte Jahre damit, fast an Lews Therins Leistungen und Ruhm heranzukommen. Hätte es Lews Therin nicht gegeben, wäre er zweifellos der höchstgelobteste Mann seines Zeitalters gewesen. Er bekleidete viele hohe öffentliche Ämter und schrieb Bücher über ein breites Spektrum an Themen, die sowohl bei den Kritikern als auch bei der Bevölkerung sehr beliebt waren. Es war sein Unglück, dass Lews Therin sogar noch höhere Ämter bekleidete, mit noch größerem Erfolg, und Bücher schrieb, die bei den Kritikern und dem Volk noch größeren Anklang fanden. Zu Beginn des Kriegs der Macht wurde Barid Bel schnell einer der führenden und ranghöchsten Generäle im Kampf gegen den Schatten. In einer Welt ohne Erinnerung an den Krieg und keinem Militär mussten Generäle erst erschaffen werden, und die Fähigkeit, im Kampf anzuführen wurde an Orten gefunden, wo sie nicht erwartet worden war. Barid Bel hatte strategisches Vorstellungsvermögen und taktisches Geschick. Schlussendlich fand er einen Bereich, in dem er sich mit Lews Therin messen konnte, wenn er ihn schon nicht übertreffen konnte. Es gibt Grund zu glauben, dass Barid Bel sich selbst intellektuell für überragender hielt als Lews Therin, den er selbst als übervorsichtigen Narren in militärischen Dingen empfand, während er selbst ein Spieler war, gewillt auf Risiko zu spielen. Als Resultat daraus wurde er fuchsteufelswild, als Lews Therin über ihn gestellt wurde, um die Mächte gegen den Schatten zu führen. Erneut stiegen sein Neid und sein Hass mit jeder Ehre, die ihm Lews erwies. Er stellte offensichtlich auch eine Rechnung auf, nach der mit Lews Therin als Kommandant der Schatten der wahrscheinlichere Sieger sein würde. Im dritten Jahr des Krieges lief er zum Dunklen König über, um sich wegen seinem alles übersteigenden Hass auf den Drachen zu rächen, und wurde Demandred genannt. Demandred war ein ebenso guter General für den Schatten, wie er es gegen ihn gewesen war, und gewann viele Kämpfe. Mehrere Male diente er als Gouverneur über eroberte Gebiete, aber das waren nur kurze Zeiträume. Jedes mal kehrte er schnell wieder ins Feld zurück, nicht wegen irgendeiner Liebe zum Krieg, sondern weil er persönlich für Lews Therins Niederlage und Zerstörung verantwortlich sein wollte. Es gibt einige Anzeichen dafür, dass er sich nicht sonderlich gut mit den anderen Verlorenen verstand, und er war besonders kühl gegenüber Sammael, vielleicht wegen ihren konkurrierenden militärischen Fähigkeiten und dem Wunsch eines jeden, derjenige zu sein, der den Drachen zerstört. Es wird gesagt, dass er glaubte, dass alle, die ihn entehrt hatten, bestraft werden sollten, und seine Ansicht von seiner Ehre wie auch der erforderlichen Bestrafung war extrem. Es wird berichtet, dass er während des Krieges zwei ganze Städte einnahm und jeden Gefangenen, Mann, Frau und Kind, an die Trollocs verfütterte, nur weil er glaubte, dass sie ihn beleidigt hatten, als er noch den Namen Barid Bel Medar trug. Aus der Versiegelung erwachend um herauszufinden, dass Lews Therin schon lange tot war, änderte nichts für Demandred. Er übertrug seinen Hass einfach vollständig auf Rand al'Thor. Demandred ist derzeit noch lebendig und auf freiem Fuß. Asmodean Unter den Verlorenen ist Asmodean vermutlich der Mann mit dem ungewöhnlichsten Grund für den Wechsel zum Schatten. Joar Addam Nessosin war ein dunkeläugiger, dunkelhaariger, gut aussehender Mann, und ein anerkannter Komponist vor dem Krieg des Schattens. In der kleinen Hafenstadt Shorelle geboren (deren genaue Lage unbekannt ist) war er ein außergewöhnliches Kindertalent, sowohl beim Komponieren als auch bei der Beherrschung einer breiten Masse von Instrumenten. (Von diesen würden nur die Harfe und einige Sorten von Flöten in der heutigen Zeit bekannt sein. Er spielte ebenso Shama, Balfone, Corea und Obaen, aber von diesen Instrumenten existiert nichts mehr außer ihren Namen.) Joar Addam erfüllte niemals das, was er so früh versprochen hatte, jedenfalls niemals im erwarteten Ausmaß. Werke, die er mit fünfzehn Jahren komponiert hatte, wurden in vielen der großen Städte der Welt aufgeführt, aber er erhob sich niemals in jene Höhen, die ihm manche prophezeit hatten, und wurde niemals eingereiht unter die großen Komponisten des Zeitalters. Aus zuverlässigen Quellen wird berichtet, dass seine Gründe, seine Seele dem Schatten zu verschreiben, in dem Versprechen auf Unsterblichkeit lagen. Mit der Ewigkeit auf seiner Seite würde er sicherlich die Größe und, vermutlich noch wichtiger, die Anerkennung erreichen, die ihm bisher versagt worden war. Man geht davon aus, dass er niemals das Kommando über ein Schlachtfeld hielt, obwohl er auf eine gewisse Weise Teil in einigen Kämpfen war, und er diente als Gouverneur von besetzten Gebieten. Im Großen und ganzen war seine Herrschaft nicht besonders grauenvoll, verglichen mit der anderer Verlorener, obwohl daran erinnert werden sollte, dass alle Verlorenen Dinge taten, wie Mesaanas Mobs von Kindern freie Herrschaft zu erlauben, oder mit Asmodeans "Erntern" zusammenarbeiteten, um Menschen zusammenzutreiben und Männer, Frauen und Kinder zu verfügbaren Rationen für Trollocs zu machen. Die eine Grausamkeit, die für ihn spezifisch war, ist von einigen Historikern übersehen worden, weil sie weniger Menschen beinhaltete. Aber sie sollte es nicht. Künstler aller Art, die von ihm nicht viel gehalten hatten, wurden geblendet und/oder anderweitig verstümmelt. Jeder Künstler - Schreiber, Musiker, einfach jeder - konnte ein Objekt von Asmodeans Missfallen werden, aber das leichteste Ziel stellten Musiker und Komponisten dar, die vor dem Krieg seine Rivalen gewesen waren. Das Grauen dessen kann nur dadurch noch verschlimmert werden von der Tatsache, dass außer dieser keine weitere Folter beteiligt war; den Unglücklichen wurde einfach die Fähigkeit genommen, seine oder ihre Kunst auszuüben, danach wurden sie freigelassen. Nach seiner Flucht aus dem Stollen ging er mit Unbehagen eine Allianz mit Lanfear ein, wobei er sich als Barde Jasin Natael ausgab, bis sie ihn in eine Falle lockte und er als Lehrer für Rand al'Thor dienen musste. Die Fallen von Rhuidean (Kapitel) Er starb in Caemlyn, sein Mörder ist unbekannt. Die Glut schwelt (Kapitel) Kategorie:Die Welt von Robert Jordans Das Rad der Zeit Kategorie:Verlorene Kategorie:Schattenlord Kategorie:Ishamael Kategorie:Aginor Kategorie:Balthamel Kategorie:Sammael Kategorie:Rahvin Kategorie:Be'lal Kategorie:Demandred Kategorie:Asmodean Kategorie:Dunkler König